We Are Simply Meant To Be
by silvergolddragon
Summary: Halloween story with a lime and lemon don't like don't read Read and Review please when done thank you


We're Simply Meant to Be:

Halloween Night. The folks of the fog shrouded town gathered in the heart of the town by the fountain that spewed green rather than clear water. They chattered excitedly at the night's events. The children no doubt having nightmares right now and the parents up all night trying to soothe them with the stuffed candy bags they had collected. One citizen sat perched in one of the moving trees that contained hanging skeletons that clapped along with the others.

The shy little doll was beautiful even with the visible stitches across his face and where his body connected such as his neck, arms, legs, wrists, ankles, and other places. His homemade, patchwork dress fit him perfectly. The people sang as a scarecrow was pulled in on a straw horse and lit itself on fire before diving into the fountain. Out of the depths rose a handsome, tall figure all in black. His colorful locks wild and his red eyes gleaming. His signature smirk ever present. The doll sighed dreamily. This figure...their pumpkin king, their most beloved citizen, the master of terror. The man who could scream like a banshee and make the strongest man cry...his best friend. Yugi had made his suit lovingly.

/Does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see, how much he means to me?/ Yugi sang softly in his head. Atem seemed busy with the usual praise upon his return. Yugi checked the clock. He hopped from the tree thanking it for its service. He had to meet another more secret friend no one knew of. He began to creep away.

"Boo." said a deep voice. Yugi spun around and smiled. He prayed no stitches were hanging loose. That would be tacky. "Atem." he greeted. "Um...uh...that was a wonderful show. You're best ever."

"thank you Aibou now where were you heading on this simply horrify night?" Atem asked some concern in his dark voice that was rare to get around those that only knew Atem for a sort time while Yugi had know Atem since he was sewn together.

"I...I was going to visit someone." he thought he saw those ruby eyes cloud with something. Jealousy? Couldn't be. Atem always encouraged they stood together. Ever since they had left the human world and established Halloween Town many many years ago to escape prejudice for just being...monsters.

"Do I know this friend your going to see?" Atem asked a hint of _-jealousy-_ in his voice a bit stronger than last time.

"Well...um...I'm not sure. He likes his privacy." Atem noticed a basket containing red and white thread, a bottle of milk, and Yugi's famous goosebump cookies. They literally gave the eater goosebumps but they were delicious! "He's very sweet though so don't worry." Yugi assured.

"I trust you Yugi just don't get into trouble." Atem requested the young one.

"Maybe I can introduce you sometime. I mean, you're the only friends I have." His friends... and he had crushes on both! He could never tell them though.

/No I think not. It's never to become. For I am not the one.../ Yugi recited the poem/song he'd written in his mind sadly.

"At least bring Sparky with you." Atem pleaded swiping a cookie from Yugi's basket.

Yugi smiled and walked away followed by Sparky who bounced around Yugi excitedly. He never was this happy with other people but Yugi was special. Atem watched them head toward the graveyard. He made a vow. Next Halloween, Yugi would be his Pumpkin Queen. He sighed and glanced back at the after-party. He considered following Yugi. He'd been sneaking to his secret friend a great deal. He smirked. That sounded like fun. And something new.

Yugi made his way past the ancient graves and into the woods. He paused and bent down to Sparky's level. "No chasing those poor elves this time. The dear things will be very busy in the shop."

The mummified dog nodded yipping twice to confirm as Yugi giggled and opened a door shaped like a bright green tree decorated with ornaments and tinsel. Atem watched from the other side of the clearing as both Yugi and Sparky jumped in.

Elves? What were elves? Atem waited five minutes before following. He assumed Yugi's 'friend' was a creature living in this tree. He'd observed other doors carved into the trees including a heart, a colorful egg surrounded by baskets, some sort of green... leaf? And he had to chuckle at some sort of bird that was brown with colorful feathers in the back. What was it? Ah, yes. A turkey. He remembered seeing them before. But what was this strange but beautiful tree with lights, ribbons, and colorful balls? "Yugi?" he opened the door to find...blackness? "Aibou? My little doll?" he called. No answer. Atem didn't know what fright was or h'ed forgotten it...until now. He leapt after Yugi and sparky fearing he'd find them in the bottom of the tree injured...but he kept falling. It became colder as he fell and he found himself surrounded by a blue light and swirling whiteness. "Oof!" he landed in something very cold, wet, and white. Sitting up, Atem discovered a tree nearby with an orange jack-o-lantern shaped door that was just closing shut. Atem turned to see the strangest town he'd ever seen...and the brightest and most colorful. He spotted his love skipping through the little village toward the largest house. It seemed to be a busy building. "Are you a friend of Yugi's?" asked a tiny voice. Atem looked around...then down. He saw a tiny girl with blonde pigtails and glasses. A very pretty but strange little girl indeed. Atem felt she was older than she appeared though despite the teddy bear.

"yes he had been disappearing a lot to see this friend I have no clue about." Atem told the young girl seeing the door to the large house open inviting Yugi and Sparky inside.

"Santa /is/ rather shy." The girl said as if Atem should know this. She pulled out a scroll. "I'm Santa's Little Helper but you may call me Ms. Rebecca. Do you have an appointment, Mr..." she asked to see if his name was on the list. Beside each name were times and dates.

"Hm...follow me." she ordered. He did so. He admired the lights and decorations. He saw other little people pause to look at him. His long tail shaped like an arrow. A stinger was hidden inside. His wings were folded like a cape over his shoulders. Yugi's carefully made suit had slits in the back to make room for his mighty wings. His golden horns grew up then curved slightly *think Maleficent's horns*. He paused as Rebecca, Ms. Bratty Boss as Atem nicknamed her, went inside. Atem was admiring a cute carousel some of the smaller elves he assumed were the children, when she returned. "Ok, you can go in. Don't raise your voice and be respectful." she ordered. "Any weapons?" she asked. searching him with her eyes. He denied this not mentioning the stinger. He was led to a cozy living room. A chair faced away from him. "Atem!" Yugi exclaimed. "Did you follow us?" he glanced at whoever was in the chair nervously. "He's really sweet." he promised the person. "He's my friend I told you about."

The chair turned around and in the seat made Atem's dead heart almost start back up to life again for the second time at the carbon copy before him until the copy looked over to Yugi puffing his cheeks like a chipmunk his face going red with slight anger. "You could of told me the looks I was coping were from him Hikari I'm no where as good looking as the God you're claiming as your boyfriend." The boy said with a blush slipping from the chair to stand before Atem.

"He's a boy friend!" Yugi corrected. Solomon had made it so he could blush and blush he did. "A boy who is a friend! And you're both gorgeous...I mean..." Yugi was so cute. Atem looked from him to this new person and back. His tail wagged a bit. "Atem, this is Santa Claus." Yugi said. Atem raised a brow. "Call me Yami." Santa said standing up. He was only a bit shorter than Atem. As pale as Atem was tan. Atem sensed something odd. He looked very much human but his scent...

"I'm a Shadow." Yami told him with a blush to Atem's shock. Shadows could shape-shift making it hard to determine their true form...if they had one at all. "Forgive me." Yami blushed again. He was shy! "I really liked the way Yugi described you but I didn't want to outright copy and I love Yugi's look so I made a sort of hybrid. I could change if you want."

"No it's fine so you're the friend Aibou has been sneaking off to see with Sparky. What is it you do here?" Atem asked curious about this little town on the mountain.

Yami looked a bit embarrassed. "Something I'd be ridiculed for in Halloween Town..." Yugi took his hand in comfort. Such a cute image! "Which is?" Atem asked. "You frighten people." Yami explained. "You give them nightmares... I... I make them happy. In my factory," he nodded to a door of the side that revealed a staircase to the next level. "I make games and toys."

"who told you that you would be ridiculed for that? I would understand on Halloween and the day before but the rest of the year? I know Aibou here is our resident good dream giver when someone deserves it and half of the new residents in town do it but it's the traditionalists of the old side of town that might take it as a bad sign." Atem reasoned out to Yami wondering what side of town the young boy was brought up in.

Yami took them to the factory. Atem had seen factories on Earth. Harmful and dangerous places to work. This though. The elves were happy and there seemed to be no danger as long as no one fell into an oven that baked cookies or into the gift wrap machine or the machines that created brand new designs for candies and sweets.

"I remember the days when we dwelled among the humans." Yami said surprising Atem again. Only he and very few others were old enough to remember before they left that world. "I remember our kind vowing to make life for the humans terrifying simply because mortals fear what they do not understand." He checked on his workers as they walked making sure they were safe and the quality was good. "You say there are those who do good now for them? I had no idea things were changing. I never lived in Halloween Town myself though. When we came over across dimensions, we being the monster world, something... glitched. My shadows and I landed here in what was once a barren, cold world. The portal to the mortal world only opens here during a certain time. So I decided to create my own world here where I could work all year to make people happy if only for a short time. My shadows became my elves and no one has to know the person who makes them happy is a monster."

Atem looked around impressed only to see two elves arguing it looked like Rebecca was trying to get the elf to work but he was making it difficult for her. "do disputes like that happen often here?" Atem asked glancing at Yami "for the past century a faction of elves banded together with Keith as their leader wanting to be the new Santa Clause. They don't want a shy and 'womanly male' in charge anymore they had tried once before to over throw me but the other elves stopped them seeing as it was Christmas Eve night."

Atem stopped at that. Overthrow..."There were only four in the faction." Yami said. *Keith'a band from Deulist Kingdom* "Bakura there just get cranky if he doesn't have his nap like he should." Atem saw a hug clock that indicated activities for the day. One of them was indeed Nap Time. "Atem, why did you follow me?" Yugi asked. "Everyone must be looking for you." he knew he wouldn't be as missed.

"I was worried and non would be the wiser seeing as the whole town was pretty much drunk on spiked pumpkin juice."

Yami sighed "Yugi can you go and retrieve Ryou for me please?" Yami turned to the younger male grabbing Atem's wrist and pulling Atem back into the office room once Yugi left to go get Ryou.

Atem followed Yami to another cozy room at the top of a set of stairs in the factory. A huge window overlooked the factory. Yami looked...mad. "So...how would you rate your Halloween Town residents? Are they descent people?" Santa asked.

"their good in heart but some take tradition to seriously so far only one person has taken his ideals too far and almost caused a premature death in the human realm and his sons follow closely in his footsteps." Atem told crossing his arms his tail swaying like an irritated cat's. "Good heart? So why am I getting threatening letters from your town?" Atem raised a brow "may I see the seal on the letters? Everyone has their own personal seal once they arrive to Halloween town and I know them all." Atem held out his clawed hand to Yami wondering if Yami will give him the letter.

"It has no seal but I know who it is. They aren't as clever as they think."

"than who might it be if you mind me asking?"

Yami flicked the letter to him. "I'm sure you'll recognize the writing. Please inform your people that I am stressed as it is as the year draws to a close and I do not appreciate threats. You'll note that the author 'speaks for everyone including our most revered King'...who could that be?"

final

Jul 26Atem caught it between his fingers taking a sniff growling low in his throat "Ooggie Pegasus boogie I thought he would stir up some trouble after I won the crown from him." opening the letter Atem let out a demonic growl understanding why Yami was worrying over Yugi's safety as a protective instinct inside of him told him to protect them both. "I'm going to kill that outlaw once I get my claws on him the damn cockroach."

Jul 26"It indicates the entire town is aware of my work and even you are displeased and want me to shut down and 'act like a proper monster'." He didn't know anyone besides Yugi and his creator who he fell out of touch with for...reasons.

"Pegasus lives in an abandoned sewage pipe very far from town and none trust him not even Solomon after his first prototype as from my understanding a very cherished son or wife was lost to him centuries ago when they fled the human world." Atem explained calming down and clutching the crumbled up letter in his hand.

"Solomon? That gives him to right to man handle Yugi and tell him he's nothing more than a disappointment?" Yami asked. "Coffee?" he asked pouring a cup.

"no thanks I prefure tea thank you anyways for the offer. as for the other bit Solomon 'man handles' Yugi you say? Yugi never told me that then again he never was one to tell me anything about his life inside the lab." Atem inquired to the shadow before him knowing of the stress he was going through that he has every Halloween season. "You watch the mortals at Halloween. I watch year round. It's common for abuse victims to stay silent thinking it would get back to the abusers somehow. He came here the first time by accident when he was exploring the other doors. He fell through and was found with an arm and a leg dangling by a thread." he said passing the king a cup that smelled delicious. "He does ease the stress I'll admit."

"that I can agree with. can you tell me how you know Solomon though it seems to me you're a bit biter about something between you both."

"We were friends in the Old World. He never agreed with my 'radical' ideas about doing good for the humans. In the village we lived in, I was a known carpenter and farmer who began making toys for the poor children. I used the name Nicholas and the name St. Nick or Santa Clause came about. He began to sabotage my work. When we were discovered as monsters, he left me to defend myself. But I escaped and here we are."

"that's him alright I know his cowardly ways like a mirror also explains his need to recreate something from his past and Yugi was his first prototype and also why Yugi never said anything about the abuse, is there anything else that Yugi has told you but not me about?" Atem asked taking a sip of the drink in had tasting a cinnamon like chocolate that was sweet not like the bitter candy he had earlier that day.

"You sound jealous when you say it like that. Stop calling him a prototype. He deserves better than a cold attic and a hard bed. Having to leap from the window and sew himself back up again...but he loves visiting you. He...he loves you."

"that's going to be a problem with both of you now imprinted..." Atem gave him a look that told him all he needed with a dark blush shifting uncomfortably under the loving and possessive ruby eyes.

"No" Yami said. "Love him. I am not real. I'm Darkness as my name suggests. I am designed after you and Yugi and have no true form besides shadows."

"No" Yami said. "Love him. I am not real. I'm Darkness as my name suggests. I am designed after you and Yugi and have no true form besides shadows."

The room turned black. "This is me." said Yami's voice. "What I am. All else is manufactured. Fake. Not so lovely is it?"

Atem just chuckled darkly a glowing eye forming on his head shined bundling the shadows in a warm sphere of light forming a soul with his mark. "you may not have a body just yet Yami but everyone has a soul wither it's living or not. Yugi already has this mark that day I first meet him when he was asleep. I know that there is a way to get you a body and nothing's going to stop me from finding one for you."

"You don't know me. And besides...I...I love Yugi too! But when he sees me...he sees you."

Thinking of the song True Colors from the Trolls Soundtrack*

"not entirely true Yami he loves us both I've smelt it the moment I stepped through that door." Atem countered

"But...but..." they were back in the office. Yami in his Atem/Yugi form. "He's too perfect...you're both too..." his face was pink. A lovely color on him.

"were aren't perfect we both have our flaws Yami be it freaky or normal we're all imperfect."

"What about Yugi? I can't leave him there anymore..."

"then I'll either get him to stay here or with me in my home where no one will touch him."

"Which would you prefer?"

"here." Atem said with conviction shocking Yami with the amount of trust he was being handed. "At least both of you would be far from Pegasus' clutches and influence."

"And you? I'm not worried about this Pegasus. He's not the one who hurt him."

"I will be fine Solomon is on his own path of destruction if he keeps this up no matter the realm he goes to he will be caught and tried for his arrogance against one of the Pumpkin King's soon to be Queens." Atem said with a smirk knowing he had Solomon in a corner it the need was to come.

"Queen? I'm not a..." Atem pulled him the window as if saying 'What's this if not a kingdom?' Atem felt Yami's arms. Slender but with some muscle. He squeezed a bit. "Yes, I can feel if that's what you're wondering." Yami smiled a bit. He saw his head elf coming in and heading toward them. "They aren't missing you back home?" Yami asked his new...his new...fiancee?

"with Halloween done and past I will only need to be there for the morning town meetings with the mayor and the council other wise I'm free as a ghost to go anywhere I please." Atem said wrapping his arms around Yami's waist. "Yugi you can come in now I know your there and have been since this conversation had started." Atem called out to the little doll guiltily coming into the room with a bright blush across his face.

"You wanted to see me?" Ryou asked coming in. He noticed Yugi...and the stranger. He stood his ground knowing appearances didn't make someone a danger. He seemed gentle enough.

"next time Bakura has a horny night make him sleep on the couch he is driving everyone near him cranky seeing we are a telepathic or empathic race." Yami told his head elf.

"Malik tricked him into testing some of the new candy but he added a lust potion." Ryou said embarrassed. Yami frowned. "We do not make lust potion."

"he traded for it with a Halloween town residents Marik and Maraku along with their friend Akifa." Ryou said blushing deeper at the last one mentioned while Yami raised a brow at how there were underground trades he had no idea about with the Monster Town.

"How many people know about the door here?" Yami demanded feeling paranoid.

"trust me I'm finding this hard to believe as well but not everything stays hidden for long anyway." Atem growled knowing he would have some bones to pick with those three once he got home.

"Did you mean what you said?" asked the little doll picking at a thread on his cheek.

"yes Yugi I mean every word you should know how I am rather blunt when it comes to my feeling." Atem turned to Yugi gently taking his hand into his clawed one.

Yugi looked at Yami. "You?"

"yes though if I had a body I would have told you long before now." Yami said blushing slightly with a very truthful tone eyes going wide and his blush deepening "god I had no idea you both weren't that innocent when it came to the body now I wish I wasn't so shy with this particular part." Yami sat on a stool his body turning a nice rosey pink color that highlighted the form-fitting red suit he wore.

"What does having a body do with it?" Yugi asked. He had virtually no knowledge about being physical with someone which the pair suddenly realized. He figured from the books he read all people 'connected' that way as a form of recharging energy or simple affection. Not what it TRULY meant.

"Yugi you do know what love making is do you?" Yami questioned the youngest of the three.

"Aaaw! That sounds so sweet! Love making!" The doll beamed hugging the kuriboh toy yami made for him especially. "I hope it involves a lot of hugging and singing."

Yami and Atem looked to each other Yami wide eyed and pale. "Yugi what parts of the genders do you have currently?" Atem wondered to the doll an amused look in his eyes.

"I have both!" He smiled. "Atem, look what yami made for me! He can make anything!"

"I can see that Aibou and it's cute for you, but you sound as if your battery is going low again you're starting to reset to your child setting to conserve power." Atem gave a lop sided smile wondering if it would be alright to plug Yugi into the nearest power outlet to charge him up.

Yami led them to a special bed in his own room. He slipped a bracelet onto his wrist that was attached to a machine and sent waves through his skin that renewed him. The bracelet lit up and yugi went into sleep. "I'm trying to design a device Yugi can have sewn into him and give him an automatic charge." He told Atem.

Atem though on what kind of device might work best in both worlds "something both our worlds have in common would be the moon sun and stars seeing our moon is out daily like the sun and is always full. We do get electrical storms often at least once a week and lightening storms once every month rain in the evenings none of that white stuff outside though too warm for it even at night." Atem listed off to Yami as he set Yugi down on the bed knowing their weather patterns by heart thanks to the witch magic enchanting the town's atmosphere.

"Hmm..." Yami nodded and summoned a scroll and a feather pen to write. "It's called snow by the way. It's very fun to slide down the hills on a sled or have snowball fights. Yugi's learning to ice skate on the lake as well." He informed as he wrote. "Of course!" he said examining his notes. "Light! Harnessing the power of light may be just the thing! And maybe...maybe it doesn't have to be...implanted but...a piece of jewelry perhaps."

"Name it and I can make it." Atem smirked holding out his hand a golden sand formed into a hollow ball turning into what Yami could think of. "What? You don't have to. It'll take me a few days to a week..."

"And it will only take you a few hours now and a greater chance of keeping Yugi out of that house." Atem countered making Yami sigh and just knowing he wasn't going to be able to win this argument any time soon.

"Fine then you think of a design." Two silver bands with his symbol on them appeared in his hand worn on the forearms and were just the perfect spot with a necklace with a star hung off his open palm. "Will these do?"

"Gold." Yami said."I was actually thinking something like that." he nodded to Atem's puzzle.

Atem glanced down to his Egyptian puzzle then an idea struck him like lightning. "Would a crown work or a head pendant?" Atem asked giving two examples of both. Both were golden with Egyptian characteristics though one was in the shape of wings the other was a simple chain with a star charm hand off of it.

"They are pretty but I meant a replica of your necklace. Something that can be shared in common."

"that I will do but what about the 'I am a ghost with no body' problem?" Atem asked the crossed armed and impatient Yami.

"I'm not a ghost first of all. Second, what problem? I can hold and wear clothing and accessories. Yugi made me this suit." Atem nodded and made one for both Yugi and Yami. "The jewelry box is over there You can put the other things you made inside for future use." he added while filing his nails.

Atem chuckled at the lady like position Yami was standing in now taking in account the feminine like curves and body the lovely red suit brought out. 'Always one for detail aren't you Aibou.' "Might I ask how is someone like you so shy around others yet you can easily get riled up by Pegasus' black mail and assume everyone including me in Halloween Town is a threat to both you and Yugi?"

Yami looked up. "He threatened /my/ world. And I remember how Halloween Town treated me and how they treat Yugi. I never thought you a threat."

"Good but that still doesn't answer why your shy."

"Why is the snow white? Why is there rain? Why do you have horns? That's just how things are."

"I have horns because I'm a Gargoyle I became King some years after Pegasus started his downfall after Halloween Town was made by me." Atem had moved to pin Yami against a desk his face inches from Yami's blushing one as Atem swooped in and took Yami's lips in his own wrapping his hands in Yami's hair and waist. Yami pushed him off. Atem was surprised at his strength. "You are not my husband yet. I will not just give myself over."

"I may not be just yet but that doesn't mean I can't get a taste." Atem gave a smirk to the blushing Yami crossing his arms and leaning against a wall. "Like I said before I'm blunt with my feelings and it seems I'm blunt with how I show them to those I like."

"You should have been respectful toward Yugi and let him wake up to have a kiss along with me then. "I think you need to return now. You are too aggressive and I am not ready. I prefer taking things slowly and nicely." Atem reached out for Yami. Yami shook his head. "I'm shy because I had a mate once. A shadow like me. He was aggressive and dominating and it was relief to escape to this world. I'm not going through what he put me through and neither is Yugi." Atem closed his eyes letting out a sigh "Yugi give me an honest opinion on what had just occurred here I believe you've never seen it yes."

Yugi's eyes opened. "He was hurt by a former loved one and is afraid but very interested in trying again."

"So what do you suggest we do our little actor?" Atem asked opening one of his eyes to the giggling boy and now dropped Yami blushing once again in embarrassment.

"You could stop talking as if I am not in the room." Yami suggested.

Atem looked at Yami with a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry I usually do this every time Yugi meets someone for I don't have that good of character judgment unless I've known the person for a while and Yugi had a much better judgement than I." Atem like Yami had moved in for the kiss he always wanted to do on Yugi but never had the chance to.

"Maybe give me time to absorb this and not move so fast? If my past is a problem, you don't have to stay."

Atem shook his head locking eyes with Yami while moving Yugi to sit in his lap. "No you past isn't an issue Anku. It's what you've made of it that has clearly brought you both joy and happiness."

"He's still charging." Yami said protectively.

Yugi pouted holding his toy "Yami I told you before I'm not a child I'm at least a year or two younger than you and Atem please let go you going to burn yourself out if you keep drawing the electricity into yourself then into me."

"Well go with Atem then. Excuse me for just wanting someone of my own I can pamper, cuddle, and hold after years of watching people on Earth do it." Yami pouted. "And Atem, pardon me for being shy and wanting ti get to know you before we start making out."

"Sigh- come here Yami." Atem had wrapped his tail around Yami tapping Yugi's shoulder to get him to stand as Atem pulled Yami then Yugi back onto his lap looping his tail around them both.

"What? What do you want?" Yami asked but with no bite to his voice...just hope and atem realized this other person had hurt a real treasure only wanting to love and be loved in return and had happily exiled himself so he didn't have to feel that pain again.

"to treasure, love, and protect both you and Yugi my own way not they way this criminal dared desecrate a true treasure such as yourself and Yugi. Your ours now Anku, mine and Aibou's as we are yours." Atem said giving a quick peck to the forehead and cheek on Yami's face. "Yugi will you help me find the most fitting body for our Anku to inhabit?"

"Ask him to help to. It's his body to decide on."

Atem pouted "I would like to spoil you Anku with a surprise selection of bodies any requirements they must have?"

"No surprises." Yami smiled "Full say and team work. Together."

"alright you two now the requirements you need?" Atem asked Yami again giving him a poke to the side as chocked laughter slipped past Yami's sealed lips making both Yugi and Atem grin in childish delight. "I'll know when I see it."

"Just please...give me time a patience and no rushing anything. I have other things to worry about besides a body."

"well if me and Yugi are lucky we maybe looking for a body until Christmas Eve night. Yugi make a list body needs to be slim both genders male build female curves bald and/or with long raven black hair around 18 to 22 human years old that gives us a general idea on what to look for. That okay for you Anku?

"Atem," Yami sighed as he returned to get back to work. "Look at my hair and body. If this is so important to you, this is what I want. What I want to be when I am real. I like my spiky hair and these colors and I have muscles. We will search after Christmas is over and I have more time. Is this ok with you?"

"alright Yami we will do it your way I must be going I have nightmares to haunt. Yugi stay here until I return I should have full authority once I get the right scrolls sighed in my native tongue for you live with me in my Pyramid." Atem kissed Both his mates on the forehead and cheek before leaving both blushing as Atem left.

"I'll have to tell him I must live here or Christmas Land will collapse." Yami said. "How would this work?"

Yugi thought tapping his chin "too bad you can't pass down the title and responsibility to someone else while you come with us Miss Clause." Yugi giggled.

"I love my job. I couldn't just do nothing. And this world needs me. I'm its heart."

"Atem did say he'd only be needed for meetings and Halloween. I think he's bored of the gloom and terror anyway. Maybe he'd think about living here." he sure wanted to. Sparky yipped in agreement.

"this kind of sounds like the humans' family where the mother stays home watches the children while the father goes to work. Is this how it's gonna be like in our relationship?"

"I will still work Christmas." Yami said. "Mothers work all the time and still make time for family. I'm asking if he would move here if he's as tired of Halloween town as you told me."

"yes he is already making preparations to renovate his home into an office for the working monsters that need to expand their home. He has been thinking of finding a smaller place closer to the forest he could set up as a meeting house for when he needs to be their on Halloween season and the once a month to every two week meetings." Yugi responded after his eyes had gone blank for a second before returning back to normal.

"Does he want me to look like...someone else? I want to look like you two. Like this. He doesn't realize no matter what body we find, I can shape it to however I choose and it will become real and permanent."

"Atem already knew that but he wanted to get a body that was built similarly to you so you would only need to do very little modifications to it. If Atem had the ability he would make you a body right out of clay and stuff it with organs and blood for you." Yugi though running by Yami to see his idea.

"I...didn't know that...Yugi, I know nothing about love. Am I doing it right?"

"yeah your making your boundaries known along with how you don't like surprises I think they scare you for some reason probably left over from your time as a human." Yugi set on Yami's lap looking at what Yami was doing.

"Surprises weren't always nice in my time. We couldn't predict the weather so it could mean no food. People could surprise you in the road while you traveled to deliver the gifts you made and a lot of children would be sad because their wish items had been stolen. And when you try love for the first time...you think someone is wonderful but they surprise you. Even fake bodies like mine feel pain and I have a soul and a heart so I know what it's like to be put down and your life's work nearly stolen from you and that person tries to overthrow you so I'm protective of my world." he sighed. "I'm making new candies. Safe for diabetics and also medicinal and even some that makes medications easier to bear or shorten recovery time."

"what do those words mean Mi Horti No Boku?" Yugi asked not knowing those medical terms.

Yami explained until he understood. "Some people have diseases that can kill them. My dream is to make something that will save lives." Yugi and Sparky sighed dreamily at that. "Can I have a picture of Atem from your shrine?" Yami asked thinking of the dreamy tan king. He had several of Yugi now. Yugi smirked and gave him a handsome photo of Atem. Yami frowned and touched his cheek and his hair as if trying to make himself look nicer. Yugi climbed back into his lap and cleared his throat.

/You with the sad eyes

Don't be discouraged, oh I realize

It's hard to take courage

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all

The darkness inside you

Can make you feel so small

Show me a smile then

Don't be unhappy

Can't remember when

I last saw you laughing

This world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

Just, call me up

'Cause I will always be there

And I see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful

I see your true colors

Shining through (true colors)

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful

Like a rainbow

Ooh ooh ooh like a rainbow

Ooh…/

He sang. "i'm not sad Yugi." Yami said pouting to the doll sitting in his lap locking over the picture once again with a blush at being caught grooming himself to look nicer for when Atem returned.

"Do you like my singing? Atem says I'm a good singer but I wanted to know what you thought."

"yes I love you voice I don't think I would ever be able to copy it or ever sing as beautifully as you do Aibou." Yami said with a smile wrapping his arms around Yugi and burring his face in Yugi's spikey hair groaning and trying to hide his giggles as Yugi poked him

"Why do you need to copy when you have your own voice?"

"I was told I never had the voice nor talent to sing in my own voice and many would just tell me to copy and use another's like I do with my shape and form I've gotten so used to it I don't even remember my own voice anymore." Yami said absently raising a hand to his throat a the remembrance of his ex-lover and how he would change everything Yami did down to how Yami acted talked and looked to suit -his- needs never Yami's.

"Sing for me please. He wasn't a good person, remember?"

"alright Aibou i'll sing any requests on the holiday theme?" Yami though of a good song but all he knew was one Halloween song that he was sure Yugi would know by heart already.

"A love song!" Yugi said instead. Yami nodded and started to sing in his own voice.

/We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd

And say hello

Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, please, don't go

And I said,

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story, baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"

But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go

And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"

Oh, oh

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said

"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby just say yes"

Oh, oh,

Oh, oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you/

Yami stopped and looked towards the young one having closed his eyes so not to lose focus and to not see the 'disaproving' face on the little one.

When I first saw you I already knew

There was something inside of you

Something I thought that I would never find

Angel of mine

I look at you, lookin' at me

Now I know why they say the best things are free

I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine

Angel of Mine

How you changed my world you'll never know

I'm different now, you helped me grow

You came into my life sent from above

When I lost all hope you showed me love

I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time

Angel of Mine

Nothing means more to me than what we share

No one in this whole world can ever compare

Last night the way you moved is still on my mind

Angel of Mine

What you mean to me you'll never know

Deep inside I need to show

You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)

When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)

I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)

Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)

I never knew I could feel each moment

As if it were new,

Every breath that I take, the love that we make

I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)

When I first saw you I already knew

There was something inside of you

Something I thought that I would never find

Angel of Mine

You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)

When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)

I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)

Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)

How you changed my world you'll never know

I'm different now, you helped me grow

I look at you lookin' at me

Now I know why they say the best things are free

I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time

Angel of Mine

Yugi sang back.Yami smiled nuzzling the top of Yugi's head letting out a tired yawn the stress and closeness to Christmas killing his sleeping time down to about a five minute nap that were far and few between.

Atem entered the laboratory of the man he once held respect for...but no more. He was designing plan for new models to create. Yugi's blueprints were here but were labeled as 'subpar and obsolete'. Solomon came down. "Atem! Welcome to my home! We all wondered where you went after the after party. Have you seen a young boy with stitches wandering about perhaps? I'm so worried!"

"like you can care with that stone heart of yours Solomon. -Yugi- is safe and far away from you where you can't reach him." Atem said arms crossed with the most deadly glare pointed at the doctor who the town had already lost respect for many years ago.

"What? He belongs to me. He can't survive out there on his own. He'll come apart at the seams."

Atem raised a brow to the doctor "how old is Yugi tell me how old he is Solomon?" Atem demanded out of the doctor wondering why he ever trusted the man. 'probably because he looks like Shimon but they are complete opposites of each other.'

"Two years I think. Why? And how do you know of him? He's not really a monster at all."

"he is ten Solomon and has had enough experiences to fix himself along with charge himself up. I should know I was the one who taught him how to survive." Atem said glaring at Solomon even though Yugi was eighteen in body his mind was that of an innocent child he could see why Yami started spoiling Yugi with toys and gifts like a mother would to a child of their own. "Ten...yes, ten. But I have the patent and his blueprints. Created by Solomon Mouto. He is mine."

"that's not what your security cameras in the lab and Yugi's 'room' say you are to him I wonder what the council will say when I show these discs to them." Atem held up his clawed hand showing one disc before fanning them out into five one for each room of the main rooms in the observatory. "your move Solomon what will it be." Atem asked his eyes glowing with power wondering if the old gambler was still up to a little Shadow Game

Solomon sighed. "What do you want? Him?"

"Yes I want full custody over him I already have the papers and a camera to record the signing over and don't even bother trying to destroy it the camera papers and disc are laced in very old and protective magic even you won't break but are familiar with." Atem handed over the papers watching Solomon sign the dotted lines marked with Xs for his signature.

"You'll regret this." Solomon said. "He's restless and wild. Singing and dancing at all hours. You'll develop migraines."

"not the way I see it Solomon he may not be a monster in heart but he is still a creature of the night besides there called dreams Solomon made with your own imagination." Atem then left glad he finally freed Yugi from that horrid man.

Solomon ran after him. "He's with that traitor, isn't he?"

"which traitor Solomon there are many that fit that title in this town?" Atem asked making his way to the Mayor's house where Marik and Maraku were working as the official mayors one the office head the other the public head.

"He has no form of his own. He makes people... happy rather than scare them which the humans deserve."

"So? newer half of the town make dreams for the children who have done nothing to warrant our nightmares. the other half make for those that earn them. this isn't the dark ages anymore Solomon." Atem brushed off throwing open the doors to Marik's office seeing him and his lover in a heated moment. "Marahu get off of him I have some business with your lover I need done now." Atem called out seeing the werewolf shiver a bit then scamper off into the more privet room as the witch was left to deal with a slightly irritated Pharaoh.

"First of all, I want these adoption papers confirmed. Second, I am moving but I will be here during important meetings and Halloween." Atem said.

"okay I need the papers and disc to file away along with the new place your going to occupy from now on Pharaoh." Marik said writing everything down in a little address book so not to confuse himself latter on. "a two story house on the other side of the graveyard by the forest it's getting too crowded here in the city with the Zombie Hoards from these murders and homicides from the human realm coming in by the couple dozen an hour." Atem gave which was true the Zombie Hoards were starting to over run the town to the point a new sector was being built for the residents of the town getting flooded out of their own homes Atem's pyramid also seemed to be gaining a lot of these pests from day one.

"There's nothing but woods over there. It would be dull."

"it's going to get busy over their anyway Marik with this Zombie epidemic over running the town it's safe to say that their will be none beyond the grave yard or near the forest's edge."

"We've been having trouble here today. Pegasus's three brats are running around again causing mischief."

"what do they want this time in exchange for us to not throw them out and for them to stop terrorizing the town?" Atem asked arms crossed snorting at the name of the ex-King.

"They were trying to get information on someone."

"who?" Atem asked

"Sandy Claws. Maraku, ever heard a name like that?"

"once I think in that place where the seven holidays intersect in the forest that's it only place I was able to hear." Maraku said poking his head inside before retracting it getting a glare that would mean he was going to not get any more a full month.

"It's nothing really." Maraku said. "I opened all the doors and stepped in. It's just a tree with a door. Nothing inside."

"Thank you." Atem said and rushed out and through the forest. He came to the tree and opened it. He felt a blast of cold. He smiled. It seemed not everyone could get it. He leapt.

Back in Christmas Land, Atem headed for the work shop. He paused on the way to the office when he saw the elves wrapping gifts. He glanced at the certificate saying Yugi was his and got an idea.

Atem entered the office with a golden wrapped gift topped with a red ribbon. He paused again hearing singing. Beautiful singing.

/I've been alone with you inside my mind

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times

I sometimes see you pass outside my door

Hello, is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide

Cause you know just what to say and you know just what to do

And I want to tell you so much, I love you

I long to see the sunlight in your hair

And tell you time and time again how much I care

Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow

Hello, I've just got to let you know

Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying I love you

Hello

Is it me you're looking for?

Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying I love you/

Yami took a breath. Yugi squealed. "Atem would love that if he heard it."

"I do love it you really should sing some more Anku your voice and Yugi's would make a lovely angel's choir for the holiday season." Atem complemented on the two.

They turned not seeing him there. Yami swallowed. "Thank you but that will not happen. You weren't meant to hear." Yami blushed. Atem tilted his head. There was no way Yami was fake as he claimed.

They turned not seeing him there. Yami swallowed. "Thank you but that will not happen. You weren't meant to hear." Yami blushed. Atem tilted his head. There was no way Yami was fake as he claimed. "What's that?" Yugi pointed to what Atem had.

"a gift for you both Aibou and Anku." Atem handed of the gift to Yugi seeing pure delight in his eyes.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Yami said staring at the white, deep carpet.

"I wanted to Aibou why don't you open it and see what it's about." Atem suggested to the young one in Yami's lap that was picking away at the bow impatiently wanting to rip it open but was being courteous to Yami.

"I wanted to Anku. Open it, Aibou." Atem suggested to the young one in Yami's lap that was picking away at the bow impatiently wanting to rip it open but was being courteous to Yami. He finally opened the paper and saw the certificate.

"How is this for me as well?" Yami asked.

Atem chuckled "look to the next page with the land claim." Atem had made sure he owned the land that was as large as the base of his tomb.

"The house in the woods..." Yami read it over and frowned. "Oh...I see...You still want to live in Halloween Town."

"not exactly it's more of a trick for the towns folk plus we're currently having a Zombie Epidemic in town that most of the town is being forced to leave and expand past the town borders. I'm using the house and land to basically keep everyone away from the holiday doors and as an office away from home which is where my heart is literally."

"You're going to live here?!" Yugi asked excitedly. He was fully charged. It was just him being excited and happy. It was coming out now that he was free of Solomon.

"yes if Miss Claus over there permits it." Atem said using Yugi's new nickname for Yami making a nice pink face to the name.

"Yami or Anku is fine." Yami replied.

"So there is another world in there." one of three kids said as they had followed Atem. "Oogie will be pleased.

"I can see him now oh plus Oogie will get some nice shadow soul soup if we play our cards right.

"Which door did you see him go through?" the tallest kid said. He was big and blonde. The pinkish red head man with a very skinny body pointed to a door. "That one." The door had a painted egg on it.

"let's go and get Sandy Clause." all three climbed into a tub and went right into the door heading for Easter Town.

Atem saw just how busy Christmas was. It wasn't a week or two of preparations...but a full year! Yami seemed happy to work though."It's not the work that is stressing me but the blackmail letters." he explained. "Threats to stop what I'm doing and such." they were watching a huge snow globe that showed the people of the world and determined who deserved gifts.

"see those red and green Aura's around the children red means bad green means good they are reflections of the soul." Yami said happily explaining how he and the elves knew what children were good and bad all year round.

"What's my aura?" Yugi asked.

Yami held up the crystal to Yugi almost dropping it in shock "gold your aura is gold. You're as innocent as a new born baby." Yami sat down shocked at this.

"Is that good?" Yugi asked. "So I can ask for something for Christmas?"

"yes it is and on Christmas morning there will be gifts under the tree address to you one for every year you have lived in the mortal realm." Yami said blushing a bit with a loving smile on his face at the childish innocence raiding from the male.

"...are you going to ask me what I want?" He'd seen how it worked.

"alright." Yami got up from his seat and sat in a chair that was comfortable for both him and Yugi as the young male came over and plopped down on his lap. "so what would you like this Christmas Yugi?" Yami inquired wondering if he could hand make the items Yugi wants.

"A new d-i-l-d-o. I overworked my old one."

Yami blushed red at that nodding. "anything else little one?"

"You...you heard what he asked for right?" Atem asked turning red from horns to tail tip.

Yami nodded to the elder wondering how Yugi turned from innocent child to sex demon in a minute flat.

"Please don't be mad, Yami. I found one of your toys and..." Atem raised his brows.

"I have needs!" Yami blushed madly.

Yami pouted cutely to Atem the elder chuckling at the image if Yami trying those toys out for the first time alone.

"Do you use the toys often?" Yugi asked.

Yami blushed. "A few times a week. You'll need oil with your new...toy.

"okay." Yugi said with a bit of cheer looking to Atem with a radiant smile. "Atè your turn bit this time Yami's telling you what he wants from Christmas." Yugi said.

"That's not how this works." Yami replied.

"Than how does it work when Atè is taller you Yami?" Yugi questioned

Atem walked over and picked Yami up and sat him on his lap. "And what do you want for Christmas? Have you been good?" Atem asked. Yami cocked an eyebrow. "No, Santa. I'm pure evil." he smirked.

"well there has to be something I can give you this Christmas my little Demon." Atem joked his fingers rubbing Yami's sides causing the male to laugh as he was tickled Yugi joining in.

"I don't need anything, Santa." Yami said when they stopped. Yugi yawned tired his internal clock going off for sleep. "Yami, Atem where's the bedroom I wanna got to bed."

"You know where it is, baby." Yami pointed to his room. Yugi had no idea Yami had been cuddling with him when he went into sleep. Yugi blinked. "Unless...you would prefer another room..." Yami said. Yugi hugged him tight thanking him happily and hugged Atem before scampering to the room saying he couldn't wait until Cuddle Time. Yami swallowed...and hugged Atem. Atem was stunned. "That's...what I wanted." Yami said blushing.

Coming out of his stupider Atem hugged him back rubbing Yami's shoulders of the tension and knots from all the stress that had been eating Yami up.

"Well? Talk to me. Tell me what you really feel about me." Yami requested.

"as I said before I love -you- Yami." Atem kissed Yami's forehead doing a little rocking motion with his body seeing the time was very late. "No. Tell me what you love and why."

"I love your voice when you sing like an angel, I love your eyes two pure jewels always full of joy though have a bit of a hidden sadness in them. I love the way you take things in a motherly perspective always protecting those taken under your wings."

Yami's eyes filled with tears...of happiness. He was touched. "Really?" He'd never actually been told such kind things to his face.

"yes they are things that I love that make you who you are they are your true colors that will never fade no matter what form you take." Atem replied smoothly lifting Yami in his arms and heading for the bedroom. "Yugi...sang me a song about that. True colors."

"I heard through the mind link." Atem said.

"You heard our sing-off." Yami had to laugh.

"yes and I must say you're both very talented to say the least." Atem set Yami on the bed next to a sleeping Yugi, Yami instantly cuddled the cute sweet and petite doll.

"Atem...will you show me physical love? That's...what I want this Christmas."

"yes I show you and Yugi both on Christmas Eve right before you head out to the world." Atem kissed Yami's cheek only for Yami to shift and make the kiss aimed for his lips pressing against Atem opening his mouth letting Atem inside. Atem's hands shook a bit. /Touch me/ Yami said via link.

Atem did so carving out Yami's form from the outfit he wore grouping the male firm ass in his hands feeling all of Yami from head to toe with hands and tail all the while mapping out Yami's cavern of an addictive sweet taste. /you taste so sweet Anku I wonder what you will taste like later on when you are not so body shy./ Yami took Atem's tail in hand and massaged it. It was long and thick. "Mind the stinger." Yami warned. "What..." Atem began before Yami stuck the tail down his red velvet pants.

Instinctively Atem found his tail went right to Yami's entrance curling just inside of the entrance pulsating filling Yami and holding him tight to Atem. "Deeper." Yami said.

Smirking Atem went as Yami pleaded going deeper brushing up against Yami's little ball teasingly. Atem realized something. Yami's body was created but...he sensed it. "I'm a virgin." Yami said.

"than this will be something I look so very forward to and I hope I won't be only taking one pure soul with me but two." Atem purred his wings slipping under Yami bringing him closer to Atem.

Meanwhile, Pegasus waited for the three brats to return. "Master, we caught him!" Valon cried as they brought in their walking bathtub. Inside was a moving, black bag.

"well open it up I want some shadow soup it's been centuries since the last one."

They opened it and out popped...a giant pink rabbit. "Bunny!" Allister cried happily.

"That...is not...Sandy Claws." Pegasus growled.

The bunny frightened hopped back into the bag shaking in fright. Pegasus then took a green piece of paper and cut it to resemble a tree. "that should be the door you must go through and when you get there I want Sandy Clause or the one closest to him!"

"I told you!" Rafael told his companions. "I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb."

"go before I add you three to my meal!"

They scampered off.

Yami was busy in his shop and had little time for his mates which they understood. They had spent nearly two months together by now but it was time for work. Yami glanced at Yugi playing outside with the elves. "Take Yugi on a date." he told Atem. "Just you two until I am finished. I promise it won't be much longer."

"Alright but I will be holding you to that Becky is going to notify me once your done so don't take too long love." Atem said as he and Yugi left to go to the local dinner for diner.

Rebecca buzzed Yami's office. "Sir, hate to bother you but uh, there are three kids here insisting on seeing you."

"can I have a description of them Rebecca?" Yami asked taking the portable head piece and heading into the abandoned factory everyone away for lunch.

"A witch, a devil, and a skeleton. I think they are from Halloween Town."

"send them into the factory I have a lesson to teach them about scare tactics."

"Sir, are you sure? They seem...strange. Not like Yugi or Atem."

"I'm sure Becky these are the three trouble makers that have been doing major stress on my mind and I think the best way to get them far away from here is to scare them away. Just in case I'm wearing my locator amulet so don't worry about me." Yami pressed a button and the line went dead as he hid in the shadows unsure how this will end up. 'I'm going to be a bit rusty at this.'

The door opened for the three. "Trick or...where is everyone?" Valon asked. "Are we in the right town this time?"

"your in my town now boys and I hate being disturbed." Yami growled out taking a wolf like form growling threateningly at the three males before him the factory activating. "leave this place and Mr alone your not allowed in this town bot since the first letter arrived."

"If you don't come...Oogie will eat us." Allister shivered.

"than your just going to have to catch me boys." Yami teased unaware of the blonde behind him holding some clear tape in his hand. /alright we need to pin him mummy style then get him wrapped in that gift machine for Papa Valon crank that machine up to four it should be a nice thick layer to keep Sandy Clause here pinned with extra ribbons./ Raphael sent to his brothers his plan knowing it would work once this wolf turned human.Valon did as he was told.

Atem and Yugi were seated in the charming cafe with the Christmas Carols and Christmas cartoons and movies playing on the TVs. Yugi suddenly gasped. His eyes blanking out. Atem knew what this meant. "Ate, something is wrong. We have to go back to the workshop!"

So far the plan had worked Yami laid on the conveyor belt tapped up, arms crossed over his chest and his feet taped together with a piece of tape covering his mouth decorated with a bow heading right into the mouth of the machine. Four super fast spinning rings with rolls of wrapping paper were currently waiting for their next item to wrap and Yami was it.

"What are you seeing?" Atem asked Yugi as they raced back to the shop.

"Yami being taken by Pegasus' sons back to halloween town covered in some kind of wrapping and bows from that machine." Yugi said as they ran to the factory.

They burst in...and found a mess of wrapping and broken toys...but nobody there. The door slammed shut. "It's a distraction!" Yugi cried as they realized the trio had brought with them a portal to let in a zombie hoard to deal with.

(earlier)

Yami was inside the machine as spider silk started wrapping thickly around him in a cocoon like shape. While black ribbon started wrapping him up next in between each layer of spider silk before it covered his eyes leaving him blind in this cocoon. "one more time Valon that should hold in his shadow form until we get back home." the voice was muffled as Yami felt like he was lifted then set back down in the belt and wrapped even tighter in the next pass and then placed into something.

They brought him to Pegasus Manor. "I hope we got the right guy." Valon said.

Yami was dumped on something he couldn't tell with the cocoon around him while things started to crawl and poke into the cocoon. "well done boys you brought me the shadow I wanted for my soup I think I'll let my Insect Queen hold onto him with a proper cocoon." Yami was lifted again and the fake cocoon was ripped apart leaving Yami in the webbing of a large female spider tied up in her web as she bit into his shoulder injecting a numbing and paralyzing venom into his body as he was tucked into the beginnings of a real cocoon. /Atem, Yugi, I'm with boo. Sleepy./

"Good work, Solomon." Pegasus told the old man."Feeding me the information about him really helped. Knowing you'd be exiled or executed and you risked that to see this thing dead?"

"my brother died creating this monstrosity to our monster kind I want it destroyed before I take my rightful property back from that boy king and flee to the mortal world where Atem would never be able to find us." Solon said lifting Yami's limp head in his palm disgust in his eyes at his brother's creation gone wrong letting the spider finish cocooning Yami's body stopping it at the shoulders. "my brother had the right idea for a doll like love I know the programming is still embedded deep in its core though it's will needs to be purged free or you can always enjoy it as it is my Lord." They had no idea Yami left his mind link open enabling his mates to hear this.

"That sounds fine." Pegasus nodded. "However..." he thrust his hand through Solomon's chest. "Your usefulness has ended. I am interested in this doll of yours as well."

Pegasus removed his hand from the now dead old man adding him to the pot of boiling yellowish liquid before walking over and caressing Yami's face with his clean gloved hand. "such a lovely specimen I wonder if you will be like all the others I have enjoyed over the years and what's this you're a female shadow hiding in a male's body well you may have saved yourself from the pot this time my little Shade your offspring will be delicious once I find the perfect male shadow to impregnate you until your time in the pot." the spider then continued her work covering his mouth leaving his eyes and nose visible through the thick cocoon starting to resemble a sack with a point on each end bulging at the sides.

Atem wanted to leave Yugi in Christmas Land but the doll proved stubborn. "I am stronger than many give me credit for." He insisted. "Let me help. I want to prove I'm a worthy and strong mate."

"okay but only if you promise you you won't go after Pegasus he is mine to deal with." Atem growled at the name almost spitting it out with venom. While he and Yugi ran to retrieve Yami from this improvised hell.

They came to a broken bridge and a very tacky mansion designed as a castle. "A green door." Yugi said. "That's our way inside." Atem smiled proud that he had brought his little lover. They looked down. A long way down. Yugi took out a spool of thread from one of his many pockets. "It's made from harpy lady hair. As strong as a rope." Yugi smiled.

"you forgot a little detail Yugi I can fly us down Atem side but taking another look he growled at the fact his wings wouldn't fit going down the gap with so many spikes forming out of the rocks. "nevermind let's get going then Yugi we must save Yami."

They tied the thread to a nearby tree and slid down the thread. They found the green door. /Help...please.../ they heard Yami. Inside, they heard talking. "They aren't coming for you." Pegasus was telling Yami's wrapped body. "They fear me. They realize how amazing I am. Soon, I will kill Atem and be crowned king. And the doll...well, you'll be reunited soon. As my willing slaves."

/...no.../ the last thing Yami sent in his weakened before his eyes closed in a deep sleep like trance. Atem turned to Yugi. "I'm ready." Yugi mouthed. "Let's save Yami and Christmas."

Pegasus was testing his soup pulling a face at the taste and left to get some. "I'll be back my little Shadow Girl I need some more ingredients and a male mate for you." Pegasus called out to Yami before entering a staircase of some sort.

"There he is." Yugi pointed to the figure bound in the web when Pegasus left. "Is that...Grandpa?" there was another figure on the floor drugged up from the soup.

Atem turned it over to undead reveal the dead scientist his heart removed clean from his chest. "Yugi get Yami out of the webbing I'll stall the Insect Queen."

Atem distracted the Queen by hypnotizing her with his tail. Yugi cut the webbing and removed it from his face. He removed the tape too. Yami opened his eyes. "I'm...a man." Yami said. "Don't wanna be...impregnated." he whispered.

"don't worry Yami your secrets safe with me and Atè but first let's get you out if there." Yugi cut straight down Yami's front cutting away the tape that was around Yami's arms and feet catching Yami's limp form in his arms noticing the effects Halloween Town was doing to Yami his bright holiday colors were being to fade near the bottom by a few shades.

They heard a wet sound and turned. Atem had removed the Queen's head. "Help me." Yugi asked trying to lift Yami. He paused. "He's coming back."

"Yugi we need to get going now." Atem easily lifted Yami onto his back as Pegasus entered the room seeing the two intruders with his main ingredient trying to run. "Not so fast Sennen I will have Sandy Clause if it's the last thing I do!" Pegasus shouted falling his specially bred spiders with silk as strong a steel to spin a cage around the three.

Yugi started to giggle. "Sandy?" he giggled again. Pegasus seemed to be...in pain. He hated when other felt happiness when he himself got his from hurting people and even that was empty.

"it's Santa Claus you glorified bag of bugs." Atem growled wrapping his tail firmly around Yami's waist at the webbing started to cover his and Yugi's legs keeping them still.

"Shut that little brat of yours up! You're all about to become soup!"

Atem tried to get his legs free from the webbing but was unable to as more webbing shot down on them stopping them from escaping anytime soon as Pegasus ripped Yami out of Atem's hold. "give him back to me Pegasus or you will regret taking him from me mark my words you troublesome leach." Atem shouted to the man reaching out to grab Yami.

Yami looked at Pegasus and touched his silvery locks. "Good body." he said. "Some adjustments and he'll do fine."

"well he need the beating heart love? Or can we find a replacement for it along with a new stomach?" Atem asked Yami seeing he was starting to turn into his shadow form and such Pegasus dry.

"I'm Santa Clause." Yami said. "What was it you said before, Yugi?"

Yugi smiled. "Santa can make ANYTHING!"

"And making things is my specialty." Yami smirked then shed his form becoming a feminine shadow pushing Pegasus out of his body. "dear me this body is filled with holes from some sort of flesh eating bug."

"Get this thing off me!" Pegasus screamed trying to hold onto his body but alas, he was no match. "Let's get it back to the workshop and my tools." Yami suggested. "Oh, Yugi! You have loose threads! I'll need to fix you right up too."

"that wouldn't be a problem love except for the webbing." Atem said his stinger killing off each spider as it died the webbing lost its strength.

Yugi helped him sending his thread and needles to shoot out and kill what remained. "Yugi..." Atem said. "I taught myself." Yugi blushed. "When I was locked up by the doctor for days or weeks on end."

"explains you eye for details little one." Atem looked to Yami seeing him pushing out Pegasus' soul the body changing to a long raven haired feminine male shrinking to a few inches under Atem's height eyes a blind white.

Yugi whimpered. "I'll have my usual appearance soon." Yami said. "We need to get home so I finish fixing my new body up."

Yami waved his hands about blindly, "can I have some help getting there please?" blushing Yami grasped what he thought was Atem's tail a puzzled expression on his face. "Atè your tail feels all hairy and slimy."

"That is a dead spider's leg, my love." Atem chuckled picking him up and Yugi onto his back. With Pegasus gone, the mansion fell apart and Atem was free to fly now. "Ready?" Yugi gasped as the wings spread. "Oh, this is going to be so fun! Go really fast!"

Yami held on tight as Atem lifted off the ground flying fast going tricks all the way to the forest. Yugi was laughing and screaming in glee.

Soon, even Yami began to laugh. His colors returning and his hair streaked with gold and a reddish purple. "You're beautiful!" Yugi said peeking over Atem's shoulder. "I told you your true colors are beautiful."

"this is the most fun I've had in centuries!" Yami laughed out loving how the wind felt in his hair and the way his stomach was flipping in joy and excitement.

"What happened to those kids?" Yugi asked feeling just a little concern. "with Marik getting chewed out and most likely going to be doing some major community service time with the Zombies." Atem told Yugi as they came closer to the Christmas door Yami to busy having a good time to pay attention.

Yami sniffed. "I smell snow and the scent of fresh baked pies and cookies. Are we almost home?"

"yes love you must be hungry to pick up those smells from this far away hey are very faint to me though." Atem answered landing gently putting Yugi down and keeping Yami on his back walking to the door. "That and I am deeply connected to my world. I'm it's mother."

"do I hear you admitting you Miss Claus, Yami or am I dead and dreaming?" Atem asked the once shy and emotionally detached male on his back. Yami blushed at the question "I have no idea what you're talking about Atè." Yami huffed puffing his bright red cheeks at the back of Atem's head.

Yami became brighter and healthier as they walked. The doors and windows of the little town began to open.

"Santa!"

"Santa's back!"

"He's ok!" cried the elves rushing to meet them.

"Hello, everyone." Yami smiled. "Sorry to have worried you."

Everyone gathered around Yami taking him from Atem and bundling the shivering male in warm clothes placing him on a stretcher and taking him into his home to warm up by the fire.

Rebecca ordered the medics to come to the house."We are removing any and all bugs and any other problems." she informed his mates. "He'll be good as new very soon...oh my Ra! Who will deliver the presents!" everyone gasped in shock. "It's already evening! Not much time!" someone cried.

Rebecca looked Atem over "find me a glamour potion to hide his wings tail horns and claws then make adjustments to Santa's suit for his build. I also want Yugi dressed and glamered as well as one of the helper elves now hop to it everyone." Rebecca ordered and the elves went to it pulling Atem and Yugi away.

"Us?!" Yugi exclaimed. "How? We've never..."

"Just follow the list." A an elf girl with a name tag reading Mana explained handing over a large scroll. "The reindeer know the way. If they live in apartments or if their is no chimney, rub this on the windows or glass doors." she handed them a powder. "The glass will let you pass through as if it were water. Be home by dawn or the reindeer will lose their magic and be unable to fly. Coal and a bundle of switches for the bad kids."

"where is that potion?" Rebecca called as the elves undressed the two tri haired boys scrubbing their skin and hair clean. "here Miss the potion."

"Why do we need it? Aren't the kids asleep?" Atem asked remembering what Yami had told them.

"it's just a precaution."

"Eat at least two cookies and at least half the milk so they know you were there." Mana added. "Sprinkle the sparkly powder if the fireplaces are on fire so they don't burn you. Don't forget the stockings."

Atem was shaking his head already confused and overloaded with information. Opening his mouth a potion bottle was poured down his throat as his form shifted and changed into a completely human form.

Yugi repeated everything perfectly. "Maybe I should be Santa." he giggled. He checked his reflection and stared. "For the first time I can be beautiful." he felt his skin. Not a single stitch.

"Atem is the closest to fitting the suit we tend to make it a few inches larger incase Santa changes his form to something bigger." Rebecca said as Atem was fitted into the bright red and white suit.

They got ready to go. "Do you like me like this better?" Yugi asked as they climbed into the seat. The reindeer ready to go as they pawed the snowy ground impatiently. "I do like seeing you whole but I'm used to seeing you with stitches maybe every one and a while we will turn into humans." Atem suggested as Mana climbed in on the other side of him with a list.

"I'm tagging along just in case." she winked. "Santa's in recovery now. They got everything fixed."

"that's good to hear." Atem said looking towards Yugi.

"He's watching through the Snow Globe so make him proud."

"Yugi will you do the honors and drive this sleigh." Atem handed over the reigns of the deer not wanting to say the rhyme.

"Ya!" Yugi cried and the deer took off. He giggled at Atem's look. "We were just hoping you'd say it." Mana laughed. Atem grumbled.

They went from house to house. When they began feeling sick from the milk and cookies, they secretly broke the cookies in half and disposed of the rest in the fire or garbage and poured the milk down the drain. Atem thought it so sweet when Yugi left toys or some of the treats for orphans, poor, and homeless kids. They finished just in time and flew home through the portal in the sky.

Yami waited for them in all his Yami glory. His hair spiked out and his eyes bright. He was no longer a shadow but a rather tall elf. He'd been riding the carousel with the elf children when they pulled up. "Well done!" he cried sitting side-saddle on one of the carousel's white reindeer. "I might bring you along on all future deliveries."

"no thank you unless you need help destroying those cookies some of them were stale." Mana complained Atem on the other hand liked the stale ones. "Yami why do you look like an elf rather than the form we brought you in?" Atem asked having liked the long hair Yami had with the more feminine figure that showed Yami's true interests into being a very loving mother.

"Oh, Mr. Picky." Yami shook his head and his hair tumbled to his firm a-s-s. His ears remained pointed. "My curves are under my suits. It IS cold out here after all. Anyway, is this better? Huh. I think I liked YOU when you were...h-o-r-n-y." he winked.

Before Yami could do anything else he was over a broad shoulder a hand wrapped firmly around his ass heading right to the main house. "I thought you'd never ask." Yami kicked his feet hitting Atem in the back with his small fists trying to get Atem to release. "Atemu put me down this instant!"

"Yugi come along we have an early Christmas present to unwrap in private I think you will enjoy very much." Atem called to the little 'elf' giggling at the blushing face of Yami's.

The bed had been modified to fit at least 6 people. "Plenty of… rolling room." Yami explained. He knew the bedroom activities would get both messy and wild. Yugi saw a gift wrapped on one of the many pillows. "Wow!" he cried as he unwrapped the toy he had asked for. There was an attached device that vibrated wildly and shaped like a bunny to tease the c-o-c-k and c-l-i-t-o-r-o-u-s. "I love it!" Yugi cried.

"than I hope you'll love my gift little one." Atem said placing Yami down on the pillows holding Yami's hands together snapping his fingers smirking. Yami's clothes change into strips of black cloth wrapped around his form showing off his figure with a red ribbon tied into a large bow encased his arms from wrists to elbow with a red panel like skirt and thong covering his lower and ass. "Atemu this is not funny!" Yami shouted more out of notification and shyness than anything else.

Yugi was nervous though. what if they wanted to dress him like that? He and Atemu were in their true forms again. "I'm..." he said. "I look strange. Not one of those pretty china dolls."

"Yugi there is a potion in the drawer marked with a picture of oil it has just enough left to keep you in human form for an entire day if you would like you still have a few hours to 'open' me just keep it in mind." Yami nodded to the drawer seeing the doubt in Yugi's eyes.

Yugi thought. "I...I want to be myself. What I really am. I just want you to think it's beautiful and good enough. You tell me if I should use it." he removed his colorful patch dress leaving his adorable knee-high stockings that were striped around the knees and polka dotted for the rest. He had only his p-a-n-t-i-e-s that were patched in different patterns like a quilt. "I want to be a doll. Is this ok? Stitches and all?"

Yami smiled and nodded then pouted at Atem "please let me go Atè I'll be good if you do?" Yami quivered his lip watering his large two toned eyes to the king of Halloween only to get a large red apple in his mouth and a tap on his nose. "After Yugi opens his present love you did promise us this before the presents delivered by you so we have a full year to enjoy you until next Christmas."

"What do I do?" Yugi asked.

"why don't you start by taking off the black cloth ribbon Aibou then work your way up." Atem suggested taking a seat on the side of the bed to watch as Yugi cautiously started unwrapping Yami from the black cloth revealing a smooth moonlight pale calf.

Yugi paused. "Atem, you never said I was beautiful." he smirked. "Do you prefer me like this or human?"

"you are beautiful and adorable in either form Aibou." Atem countered climbing behind Yugi pressing himself against Yugi's smaller frame.

He wants to be spoiled with compliments." Yami smiled as he was unwrapped.

But once they got closer to his chest Yami got worried as the starting of a long surgical cut from just below the collarbone to the end of his breast poorly sewn shut with lose and ugly thread where they removed the queen and the nest from the body with Bones the only medically qualified emergency medic at the time was about to be shown. Thinking fast Yami lightly pulled Yugi's hand from his chest. "don't unwrap there yet."

"what is it?" Atem asked curious and concerned as Yami hastly rewrapped the last loop result tearing the cloth and tucking it securely under the other loops. "I don't want to be completely exposed yet." Yami answered not meeting their eyes. Atem sensed something was wrong and finished removing his clothes. He narrowed his eyes. "Call Rebecca and the medics."

"no it's nothing to worry about Atem just leave it be." Yami told him placing his hands to cover the incision on his chest. "...Besides there is no other medical staff that know how to operate on a human body with of puncturing the lungs much less stitch back an arm or a leg."

"I won't go unless Yugi does the operation." Yami stubbornly argued. "He will help this friend of mine, deal? He will be there the entire time." Atem countered while wrapping Yami up in a warm blanket kicking himself for rushing into this without looking Yami over first. Yami looked to them both then nodded his head "alright I concede to it."

The man entered not too long after. "Atem." Arthur greeted. He was a zombie but a very advanced one with his intellect and skills in tact. "I apologize about Solomon. He was once an incredible scientist and friend."

"yes I would understand that. Now Another is there anything you with Yugi's help do to fix this mess a clearly unprofessional surgeon did to Yugi's and I's lover Yami?" Atem asked taking Arthur to where the sleeping Yami laid on the bed holding Yugi securely in his grasp like doll.

"The stitching isn't neat and possibly not done with a sterile needle." Yugi had removed the bugs that remained but..."I have the anti-venom to cure the toxins the bugs left and we'll need to remove the stitchings and replace them." Yugi nodded to the doctor than wondered "Arthur how can I become a certified Doctor I want to help those that need it and won't have to rely on a very terrible one."

Arthur gave him all the details he needed. "Scaring folk is no longer a fulfilling profession then?" Arthur smiled as they got to work. "For me no for Atè it's his life." Yugi said as he and Arthur got Yami ready for surgery. Atem thought about what he wanted in his life the spoke his thoughts loud and clear with no hesitation . "I love scaring...but I also love making people happy like tonight. I wish Yami would rest and let me handle Christmas for awhile."

Sleepily Yami opened his eyes when the needle for the IV was pushed into his arm tightening his hold on Yugi almost panicking when unfamiliar hands reached down to test around the cut on his chest.Yugi squeezed back placing the mask back over Yami's mouth and nose putting him back to sleep. After the surgery, Arthur turned to Yugi and began to repair him. Yugi felt none of the pain. "You will never come undone again." he promised. Yugi gasped seeing himself. "Atem, I can be a doll without the stitches." he hadn't wanted to be human but had wanted to be whole and his skin smooth. You couldn't even see where he was put together.

"Now that is the perfect gift for our first Christmas as a family don't you think Yugi?" Atem asked brushing his hand through Yami's bright golden bangs causing Yami to wake. "Hello, Santa." Arthur greeted. "I am a doctor and have repaired the damage you had so you are good as new."

"How long am I on bed rest Professor?" Yami asked touching his chest barely feeling the once noticeable incision "where there any bugs left inside of me?"

"Yugi removed them. You are at full health and I want you to rest as much as possible. Years of work have exhausted you. You yourself will know when it's time to get back to work."

"I will assist from now on to ensure you are not overworked." Atem told him. "And Yugi will learn medicine from Arthur. He aided your surgery."

"Arthur what are my chances this body is infertile." Yami whispered it being barely heard in the quiet room. "We made you a womb." Yugi said. "It was my idea."

Yami smiled relaxing into the bed releasing a tired sigh having known his health was going to catch you with him some day. Yami locked sleep clouded eyes with Yugi's bright amethyst ones filled with joy and happiness. "thank you." Yami whispered before filled back asleep the exhaustion evident on his face.

Atem was called away to a meeting. A long, boring meeting about Halloween stuff as usual. He was more excited for the next Christmas to be honest. Finally, he was able to get home. He found his mates sitting on a snowy hill. He gulped nervously and began to sing.

/My dearest friends, if you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side. Where we can gaze into the stars.../

Yami looked around his eyes reflecting the full moon bundled up in many layers of warm clothes to keep out the chill, Yugi sat in his lap with a thick blanket covering their legs sitting on a dog sled with seven dogs laying in the snow having been waiting for Atem for the past two hours. Yami locked eyes with Atem his face morphing into one of bright, beautiful radiance.

/And sit together/ They replied.

/Now and forever/ They sang as a trio now.

/For it is plain as anyone can see. We're simply meant to be/

"We're pregnant." Yami told him as his tail wrapped around them. He used his powers of fire to create a cozy blanket of warm energy that encircled them.

"do you know how many Anku?" Atem asked checking over the huskies before taking the anchor from the snow intent to head to their little hideaway spot to keep Yami from working after hours. "Atem, I already agreed to retire for a few years and let you take over. I wish you'd trust me."

"Mmm so you keep telling me when both I and Yugi have caught you sneaking looks at the folders in the -locked- office." Atem countered to the pouting Yami that had not adjusted well to leaving his work to both Yugi and Atem while he was recovering and was desperate to get back to his office and bury himself in work like he did so before. "It's hard after centuries to just quit. And we are unsure of the number of babies."

"*sigh* Mush!" Atem called out to the young dogs bracing himself on the back of the sleigh. Yami watched with wonder filled eyes having never stepped foot outside of his little town tucked in the valley. "Can I at least help Yugi with the dolls?" Yami asked.

"Will that keep your mind and hands out if the office?" Atem asked as they curved down a fast slippery slope like. They got airborne but landed safely at a campsite prepared earlier. "Yes." Yami answered promised in regard to the earlier question. "If you stop the plan to stick snakes in the gifts of the naughty children."

"what's wrong with that? it's like you putting coal in their stockings."

*...no, Atem, that is two different things*

"Coal doesn't result possible death." Yami rolled his eyes. They lit a fire. "Fire is so pretty." Yugi said. "I love to watch it burn." he said dreamily. "Imagine how much damage it can do it fell into the wrong hands." he smiled...then pulled out a bag. "Marshmallows?"

"please and thank you." Yami said as Atem 'helped' *cough* carried *cough* him to the fire pit from the sleigh. "i'm not invalid Atemu I can walk perfectly fine now put me down." Yami scolded to the Pumpkin King with a bright blush on his face.

"What was the idea to fill children's dreams with horrible nightmares if they've been naughty?" Yugi asked excitedly. Yami glared at Atem at that. "He's kidding."Atem blushed nervously. His taller wife was scary...even to him. "Atem, you can carry me around!" Yugi offered rubbing his belly. Atem found it so sexy. Them already becoming round and glowing.

Yami lost his face in a very dark red blush when Atem gazed at his slightly protruding belly "Arthur told us that tonight is the last night you can claim us without hurting the offspring so don't get any ideas Mister." Yami bent the truth they still had a few months from today to have fun but Yami wanted to see Atem reaction if he was cut off for the rest of the pregnancy with only a couple of hours to claim them. "I wanna go first." Yugi said. "You always take Yami first." he pouted. "I'm pretty too. Now."

"no need to be so hasty Yugi we will switch it up tonight but I expect to get at least a full week from you both after the children are born and can sleep in a separate room from us." Atem stated

Yugi played along with Yami. "We were told the babies should sleep with us for at least three weeks and no sex or they'll be traumatized from an early age."

"now I know both of you are pulling my leg that almost eight months before I can have my fun with you two." Atem smirked acting with sarcasm lacing from his voice both Yugi and Yami looked at one another and gulped. /I think Atem is on to us Hikari./ Yami sent to Yugi with weariness lacing his mental voice as Atem sat down between them pulling them close to him."Oh no! I'd hate it if he made love to me hard until i can't walk!" Yugi winked. "Right here. Right now. And don't spank me either. Or make me and Yami go down on each other."

"no need to be so hasty Yugi we will switch it up tonight but I expect to get at least a full week from you both after the children are born and can sleep in a separate room from us." Atem stated

Yugi played along with Yami. "We were told the babies should sleep with us for at least three weeks and no sex or they'll be traumatized from an early age."

"now I know both of you are pulling my leg that almost eight months before I can have my fun with you two." Atem smirked acting with sarcasm lacing from his voice both Yugi and Yami looked at one another and gulped. /I think Atem is on to us Hikari./ Yami sent to Yugi with weariness lacing his mental voice as Atem sat down between them pulling them close to him.

"Oh no! I'd hate it if he made love to me hard until i can't walk!" Yugi winked. "Right here. Right now. And don't spank me either. Or make me and Yami go down on each other."

"now why would I want to do that to you both?" Atem asked with faking innocents while moving Yugi to bent over into the melting snow as the fire grew hotter reflecting Atem's emotions.

"Just don't. I'd hate to see that." Yami agreed. "I'm dry down there thinking about it. The stain on his pants said otherwise.

"you may be bending the truth Yami but your body betrays you." Atem smirked stripping Yugi and giving a slight nip to his ear trailing his clawed finger down Yugi's spine.

"Please don't spank him." Yami pleaded rubbing himself.

"than show yourself to me Anku I want to see you withering in pleasure to your own hands if you don't want Aibou spanked like you're claiming to not like." Atem countered giving a quick smack to Yugi's bottom. "Again." Yami panted. "Again."

Atem did as told spanking harder wanting to hear both his lovers moaning in pleasure as Yami's body betrayed him the warm cloth too hot on his body as he shed his layers and layers of cloths until he was bare kneeling on the blanket his body flush with heat eyes locked to his two lovers as he played with himself imagining Atem and Yugi helping him instead of his own hands rubbing and teasing his body.

Atem stopped spanking and drug Yugi to Yami gently. "You make love to him. I make love to you. Like our first time." he said as Yami lay on the blanket. The fire keeping them warm from the biting frost. Yami's pregnant belly swollen beautifully.

"you look ravishing Anku good enough to eat from don't you think so Aibou." Atem asked producing a basket of treats in a hidden compartment of the sleight right next to them. "It's not time to eat, Atem."

"not that kind of eating Aibou." Yami in curiosity opened the basket and blushed at the desserts in the basket all still warm and spreadable on the body he remembered coming across something like this once in a book on love making but had never had the pleasure of using until now. taking out a piping bag of red frosting Yami innocently took a taste purposely playing with the food while the other two watching him as Yami 'accidently' squirted the red icing over his chest and on his belly

Yugi rubbed some on his c-o-c-k. Edible lube. He pressed into Yami. "I love you." he told Santa. "I love you as well My Little Doll."

"No pain?"

"no pain Panda nothing I can't handle." Yami lied so not to worry Yugi as he forced his body to relax and let Yugi in completely. Yugi paused. "You're lying." he said. "The icing's effect should kick in and take care of that." Atem said.

"what effect Atè?" Yami asked as the pain slowly ebbed away in a matter of seconds."What are you feeling now?"

"hot... Horny... Want you... Please... Ahhh!" Yami in his impatience wrapped his arms and legs around Yugi pulling Yugi flush to him and pushing himself down on Yugi's cock until he hit the hilt. Yugi thrust his hips. "Like that?"

"Yes!" Yami shouted trying not to cum on the spot his cock already wet and leaking.

Atem pushed into Yugi and took over the thrusts. "And now?" he purred. "Suns and Stars." Yami said his vision turning white with pleasure as he pushing into the thrusts hitting his ball head on with Yugi slowly stroking his member. "you... Both... Plain... Why... Not... Covered... Like... Me?" Yami asked them reaching for the basket and taking out a lavender colored icing wondering if Yugi was as good an artist Atem praised him to be.

"Paint me and I'll paint you." Yugi offered. "alright." taking the icing Yami started to paint Yugi covering areas Atem liked to often pick and tease on his body with as steady as a hand he could do for now.

"What color?" Yugi asked Yami while choosing for him.

"Christmas... Green ." Yami said between the thrusts breathlessly as Yugi grabbed the green icing wondering what he could do with this heart like shaped blot of red on Yami's chest.

Yugi also painted a red crescent moon around Yami's eye and giggled before painting Yami's lips red. "Edible makeup for kids." he smiled pitching his new gift idea for next year.

"Ahhh, what did you- moan- do?" Yami asked when Yugi brushed against a spot in Yami's collar bone with the icing making a bright yellow jewelry design on Yami's neck and chest.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. "It's just icing." Atem chuckled from behind "Yugi Love I think you brushed against a pleasure spot on Yami's collar bone while making your drawings." To prove his point Atem nipped a spot right below Yugi's right ear making him moan and harden even more.

Which made Yami gasp as Yugi hardened in him. Yami reached around Yugi for Atem's special spot: his n-i-p-p-l-e. They made love under the starry sky by the protective fire. Afterwards, they lay cuddled together. "I'm thinking of a line of...adult toys." Yugi giggled.

Yami looked shocked to Yugi both his lovers having sandwiched him in the middle with an extra blanket wrapped around him to keep him warm and from getting sick which was very easily for him with his immune system very week from only staying in the house for the past few centuries.

They discussed their ideas for Christmas and Halloween as they watched the stars sparkle and shoot across the sky above them.

The End or Is It?


End file.
